Incubus Jones: The Veil of Souls
by MoonFireFic
Summary: Ianto Jones, half-demon operative for Division-9 and undercover at Torchwood Three, juggles an angelic partner with an attitude, an overactive libido, and an inquisitive boss, all while investigating a series of strange disappearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Incubus Jones: The Veil of Souls  
**Beta: **Milady_Dragon**  
****Rating:** R for Series

**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Andy, Owen, Rhys, Tosh, Donna Noble, Others

**Spoilers: **Season 2 Through "Meat"

**Summary:** Written for the longliveianto Non-Human Ianto Halloween Challenge.  
Ianto Jones, half-demon operative for Division-9 and undercover at Torchwood Three, juggles an angelic partner with an attitude, an overactive libido, and an inquisitive boss, all while investigating a series of strange disappearances and maintaining the delicate balance between Heaven and Hell.

**A/N: **No offense was intended to the Muscular Dystrophy Association, or any religious group for that matter. This is simply a work of fiction, and a slightly tongue in cheek look at what would happen if several of the characters we know and love were a lot more then they seemed.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

_Torchwood Three Tourist Office_

_Tuesday Morning_

"Morning pet," Gwen called as she entered the tourist office. "Postmaster caught me on the way in. Nothing much today, just a few catalogs, a package from UNIT and a letter for you." She set the post down on the counter in front of Ianto on her way to the Hub door. When it remained closed, she turned back to see why he hadn't opened it. The archivist had pushed the package aside and was staring at the letter in his hands.

"Ianto?" she asked, gesturing to the door. When he didn't answer she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Sorry," he muttered, reaching over to push the entry button.

"It's from the MDA, isn't it?" she asked, trying to understand why the letter had distracted him.

"Yes," he answered cautiously, setting the letter down and holding her gaze.

"My cousin has muscular dystrophy, so if you have anything you need to tell me Ianto, I'll certainly understand," She replied, giving him a soft smile. Ianto's mouth fell open and he stared at her a moment, before he realized her error and closed it again.

"I'll keep that in mind," he finally replied, giving her a small half smile of amusement. Gwen nodded, and seeing her work was done, made her way into the hub.

Once Gwen had gone, Ianto took the letter and went back into the small office behind the beaded curtain away from the CCTV.

"Why are they contacting me now?" He wondered aloud, opening the envelope. Slipping the piece of starched, letter-pressed paper from the envelope he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Jones:_

_You are hereby requested to attend a meeting on Thursday the 14th of October, regarding your resident status, current assignment, and ongoing human relations._

_Please ensure that you arrive promptly at 9am, and be prepared to discuss any and all aspects of your current position and role in human society._

_Best Regards,_

_Ms. Verity Cobblescratch  
Director  
Ministry of Demon Affairs _

Ianto read the words over a second time. He hadn't received a summons in over five years. The last one had pulled him out of the MDA home office and sent him to Torchwood One to ensure that they stayed blissfully unaware of the demonic presence in their midst. When the tower had fallen, he'd made a natural transition to Torchwood Three, and continued his work, subtly sending anything that might expose demon-kind back to the MDA; ensuring that their presence remained secret. He'd been careful, going so far as to make peace with the local angelic population so that no turf wars occurred. He'd even sent them a relic or two to keep the head guardian of the Cardiff sector off his back, and his do-gooder nose out of both MDA and Torchwood business. He read the letter once more before crumpling it up, tossing it in the air towards the waste bin and destroying it with a well placed burst of fire. As the ashes from the destroyed letter flitted down into the bin below, he pinched his nose in frustration. He had two days to prepare, and little to no idea of what the summons would bring.

"Ianto!" Jack called through his comm., bringing a welcome distraction.

"Sir?"

"I need the files on Xaoprathi negotiation techniques. It seems we have out of town guests landing near Penarth."

"On my way," Ianto responded, locking up the tourist office. The MDA could wait. Right now he had a file to find, a boss to shag, and a planet to save.

* * *

_Thursday Morning 8:55am_

After spending the better part of the last two days negotiating with Xaoprathi traders seeking to steal 50 percent of the Earth's atmosphere for profit, Ianto was tired, cranky, and a more than a bit horny. A quick hand job during a negotiation break the evening before had been his only release in days. He felt ill at ease going into this meeting with his energy stores lower than normal, and cursed the rift for yet again causing _riftus-interruptus _by tossing up a colony of Valgarian Slug Beasts just as he and Jack were having a go at it in the shower this morning. Sighing and adjusting his tie, he checked his watch. Any moment now…

"Finally," he grumbled, watching as the marble columns of the Ministry of Demon Affairs materialized between a bakery and a dingy bookstore. Smoothing down the jacket of his black and red pinstriped suit, he glanced down the street to make sure he wasn't seen and approached the glowing green door that housed the entrance to the MDA. Stepping through the door from the alley, he emerged into a large lobby that was surprisingly busy for this early in the morning. The familiar tinny musak, the kind that you only heard at a dentist's office, floated through the lobby, causing several of the passers-by to cringe in annoyance. Ianto smirked to himself, thankful once again that he had just enough human from his mother's side to avoid many of the frustrations that most demons had to face. Making his way to the receptionist desk, he signed in, took his inter-dimensional pass, and headed for the security checkpoint near the lifts. Emptying his pockets into a holding tray for scanning, he gave a nod to the front end security guard and walked through the magic detector.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, he felt the familiar tingle that meant the glamour of his human guise was dropping away. Another guard waved a wand over him once, before giving the all clear and gesturing for him to collect his belongings. Ianto gave him a small nod before walking to a full length mirror on the other side of the lifts to check his appearance. Reaching up, he touched the three inch black horns twisting from his forehead, and a small sigh of contentment escaped his ebony lips as he relaxed into the freedom of being his true self once more. Black pupil-less eyes blinked back at him as he took in the familiar hue of his crimson skin, and he was suddenly glad he had opted for the black dress shirt rather than his typical red this morning as it went so much better with his coloring. Feeling pressure building up at the base of his spine, he reached behind him, separating the small hidden seam just below the belt loop at the back of his trousers, freeing his slim, red tail. It snaked up into view behind him, curling into a sassy coil; its black point just visible over his left shoulder. Black nails ran through his short dark hair, giving it a quick flick so that it flipped up slightly between his horns. Taking one last glance, and deciding he looked presentable, he turned from the mirror with a smirk and made his way towards the trans-dimensional lifts to Director Cobblescratch's office.

"Morning Aleena," he greeted the pretty green-skinned gorgon secretary after he stepped off the lift. "Is she in?" He asked, perching on the corner of her desk and smiling to himself at the blush that colored her pale green cheeks.

"Jones," she hissed out huskily over her forked tongue. As the few hair snakes that she hadn't smoothed into a loose pony-tail blinked back at him, a sudden image of the writhing mass teasing and taunting him in the filthiest of ways flitted across his mind.

"Good to have you back," she said, twirling one of them loosely around her finger and giving him a fang tipped smile. "I'll let Director Cobblescratch know you've arrived." Rotating on the coil of her tail, she picked up the phone to announce him. After hanging up she turned her emerald eyes back in his direction.

"If you'll just follow me sir," she said, pivoting on her tail and gesturing for him to follow. Ianto watched as the sinuous coils slithered across the carpet, causing the loose skirt she wore beneath her prim and proper blouse to swish as she moved. He glanced up to see the snakes of her hair still watching him and decided he definitely needed to rethink his no-gorgon policy when one of them gave him a saucy wink. She stopped in front of a non-descript wood door and knocked to announce him. Ianto gave her a sly smile and walked inside, deftly palming the small card containing her number that she handed him as he passed.

"Thank you Miss Price," called a stern voice from inside the room. Ianto glanced up to see the tweed suited form of Verity Cobblescratch, ice demon extraordinaire and Director of the MDA, staring back at him with flinty blue eyes. "If you would have a seat Mr. Jones, we can begin."

* * *

_One Hour Later _

Ianto was bored. The last hour had consisted of little more than the standard questions regarding how he was blending into human society, if his colleagues suspected, if he had been careful with meeting his feeding requirements, and if any humans had been harmed in his presence; all questions that he could have answered over the secure network, and none of which necessitated the in person meeting. Verity was stalling for some reason, and glancing at his watch, he knew that if he didn't speed this up, his cover of running errands was not going to hold water when he got back to the Hub. As he watched her reach for another folder full of forms, he lost his patience.

"Can we cut to the chase?" he asked, fed up with the stall tactics.

Verity raised a well-manicured cobalt eyebrow at his outburst and put the folder back down on her desk. "Something wrong Mr. Jones?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "If you choose to remain in our employ and on the interspecies rota, procedures must be followed."

Ianto frowned and looked up at the picture behind her desk, knowing that it was most likely a viewing portal and he was being watched remotely.

"Look I appreciate procedure, and as an archivist, I understand the need for paperwork, but can we get to the point here? If I am gone for too long this morning, my all too human boss is going to get suspicious."

The phone on her desk beeped, and Verity picked it up, the icicles dangling from her ear clinking against the receiver as she answered. Ianto caught the words 'send him in,' and saw Verity's frost covered lips twitch in displeasure. She hung up the phone and glared at him, daring him to speak. When he remained silent, she pushed a button on the right side of her desk and the bookcase beside it swung open to reveal a hidden door.

"Best not keep them waiting," she said, returning her eyes to the forms in front of her. Seeing he was dismissed, Ianto stood and made his way to the door. "Oh, and Mr. Jones," she said as he reached the threshold, turning her steely gaze on his departing form. "Don't screw this up. We need them on our side and trust me there are many more members of the MDA far more qualified for this mission. You are here on their recommendation, not ours."

"Yes Ma'am," Ianto replied, receiving only a curt nod in response before she returned to her paperwork. Bracing himself, he entered the door and stepped into the darkness beyond it, watching as the office behind him faded from view.

* * *

He emerged in a cavern of some sort, which judging by the vibrations and lack of sunlight, was deep underground. He was standing on a ramp leading down from a series of portals to a platform on the ground floor. A firing range could be seen to the right, an infirmary and lab in the middle, and a series of tech stations off to the left. A few other doors led off further into the facility, and Ianto wondered where he was.

"Mr. Jones I presume?" greeted a tall well-muscled man with mocha colored skin who reached out to shake his hand. "Kellan Albright, leader of this outfit for my sins. Sorry for all of the formalities with Cobblescratch, she's a bit of a stickler for policy and wanted every opportunity to discredit you before we took you on."

"Thanks, I think," he replied, careful not to cut his hand on the talon-like nails of the other man's hand. "Where am I?"

"Division 9," he replied with a toothy grin. Ianto stared at him. Division 9 wasn't supposed to exist. He had heard rumors of the secret taskforce of angels and demons known only as Division 9, but as far as he knew, no one had actually met anyone associated with it. He glanced around the space again, noting the ginger-haired angel on the firing range, the winged demon humming along to an iPod while reviewing some technical data, the blond angel in the med bay tending to a battered looking purple imp, and the twitching fluff of the tail belonging to the werewolf in front of him.

"But why am I here?" Ianto asked, realizing that no one knew where he was. He had come to the MDA unarmed as per protocol, and his hand twitched, wishing he had brought his gun.

"We've selected you as the newest member of Division 9," he replied, flashing his toothy grin once more. Ianto paled to a warm shade of rust, his dark eyes wide in confusion.

"Why me?" he wondered aloud. Kellan laughed.

"Your track record amongst humans is exemplary," the werewolf explained. "Even the Ministry of Angelic Affairs is satisfied with your selection as you tend to stay out of their way and on occasion have even made their job easier. A little diplomacy goes a long way when dealing with Heaven and Hell on a daily basis."

"You have to be joking," Ianto scoffed. "Since when does the goody-two shoes brigade approve of demons? Let alone incubi?"

Kellan shrugged. "I think in the grand scheme of things feeding off of sexual energy is a bit tamer than human flesh don't you think?" Ianto scowled at him, but Kellan didn't seem to notice. "Besides, you've been in Torchwood what, five years now, and none of them have figured it out? Obviously you're careful and know how to blend in, but even better you've dealt with things that no rookie could comprehend. We need someone with field experience and the resources to solve cases fast. This came from both the top and the bottom Jones. Both of the big bosses want you on the current case, and as you are part human, you know that both of them to a degree control your fate."

Ianto cursed. Of course they would pull the human card. A quirk of genetics and a late night visit from his Incubus father to Cerwyn Jones had brought him into being. While his human family had never really understood him, his demon relations curled their lips in disgust at him for being a half-breed. The only time it was ever considered an asset is when the heavenly host came calling for a favor. Seeing the sympathetic look on Kellan's face, he squared his shoulders and decided to find out what he was in for.

"So why now? I am assuming there is a case you need my help on?"

Kellan chuckled. "They said you were smart Jones, and you're right. We're in up to our wing-tips in this one. Big G and the D Man himself have made this our top priority." He handed Ianto a folder detailing the case, and a flat, black disk that looked like a poker chip. "We're bringing you on as a permanent consultant," he explained. "You're too valuable to the MDA where you are at Torchwood, so we are assigning you a co-agent and partner from the angelic side to protect both interests and your identity. Any field work can be done in tandem to ensure that all bases are covered."

Ianto nodded and thumbed the disk, almost dropping it when it started to vibrate in his hand. A computer voice called out "bio-encoding complete," and Ianto's brow furrowed as he wondered what the hell it had done.

"Standard issue portal device," Kellan explained. "It's kind of an emergency exit. If you get into trouble, it will bring you back here to the portal platform. It only carries one person though, and is bio-encoded so that only the agent of issuance can come through."

"So who's this partner?" Ianto asked, placing the disk inside his wallet for safekeeping. Kellan bit back a smile and handed him another file. Ianto opened it and skimmed the contents stopping cold when he saw the other agent's name.

"You can't be serious," he murmured taking in the picture on the profile in front of him.

"I assure you he is more than qualified," said a loud female voice. Ianto looked up to see the angel from the firing range had joined them. "He's been a guardian for twenty years, and been undercover for the last eight." She crossed her arms, and glared at him. "Saved my life more than once. He's too good for the likes of you, but needs must. Watch his back demon-boy, because if I get wind of my former partner being in trouble due to a cock-up on your end, there will be something much worse than hell to pay." Satisfied that she had warned him, she turned and with a flick of her wings returned to the range.

Ianto watched the sway of her hips and the bounce of her wings as she stalked away, fighting the sense of arousal he always felt with dealing with strong women. Devil take it, he needed to get laid. If angels were looking good to him, he must be getting desperate.

"Don't mind Donna, she's got a lot of bite but inside she's really a big marshmallow," Kellan said leaning over the railing to watch his second resume her practice. The angel fired off another round and Ianto raised an eyebrow at Kellan as she took the head off the target dummy before lowering her gun. Marshmallow indeed.

"So what now?" he asked, wanting to get away from Donna before she decided he would make a good target.

"Meet your partner, investigate, bring us in once you have any leads," replied Kellan.

"That's it?" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"That's it," Kellan answered opening up the portal in the center and walking towards it before handing Ianto a Division 9 badge and a card key. "Next time use the card key on the bakery loading dock. It's the entry to the Cardiff portal of the base. Your badge should get you out of any tough spots, but only use it as needed. Unlike Torchwood, we don't tend to advertise our existence." Ianto chuckled; feeling a little better that what he was doing was supposed to stay unnoticed. Ianto tucked the items into his pocket and placing the file under his arm, slipped his glamour back on as he prepared to go.

"Oh and Jones, try and seal this one up before Halloween will you? We're not sure what we're dealing with here, and with the boundaries thinner this time of year..." he trailed off and Ianto shuddered as he realized what Kellan was implying. On All Hallows Eve the veil between worlds was thin. Any manner of Ill-mannered creatures could get through.

"I'll do my best sir," he replied shaking his hand before stepping into the portal.

Emerging in the alley behind the bakery, Ianto checked his watch and saw it was almost noon. Checking his mobile, he saw five missed calls from Jack and one from Tosh, and a single text from an unknown number. Opening the text he smiled to himself. Maybe having an angelic partner wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Purgatory Pub 11PM tomorrow_

_Seems we have a spooky do of our own to discuss_

Ianto texted back he would be there and pulled out Aleena's number. It had been a long morning and he was feeling a bit peckish, maybe a short sojourn amongst her emerald coils would do the trick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

After sampling the delights of Aleena's forked tongue and being surprised by the absolutely _divine_ talents of the coiling snakes that made up her hair, Ianto felt much more prepared to take on the daily insanity of Torchwood Three. By the time he had chased down a few weevils, sorted the files related to the Xaoprathi, helped Tosh reconfigure the mainframe to scan for sound based wraiths, and sorted the latest round of interplanetary tourists, it was Friday evening. Ianto had only caught a short nap just before dawn, and neither he nor Jack had the energy to do more than snog before passing out. It was going on 9pm, and the team was finally getting a chance to catch their breath from the last few days. Gwen and Owen had left together an hour before, and judging by the very unsubtle look they exchanged on the way out, a last ditch shag before her upcoming nuptials was not out of the question. Tosh finished setting up the overnight rift monitoring program, and gave him a wave before heading home, leaving Jack and Ianto alone for the first time in days.

Ianto brought up Jack's final cup of coffee, watching with satisfaction as Jack closed his eyes, savoring the taste and releasing a bevy of pheromones into the air. Ianto sniffed, his mouth watering at the energy he knew came hand in hand with sex and Jack, and leaned against the side of his desk.

"I'm about to head out for the evening sir," he said, dropping his voice low. "Is there anything else you need before I go?" he asked, deliberately thickening his accent. He watched in satisfaction as Jack's pupils dilated and his pheromones grew stronger.

"Why so early Ianto?" Jack asked, reaching over to stroke his thigh.

"Meeting with Cardiff's finest at 11. It seems Andy has a potential spooky do for us to look into." Sure it was only partially true, but the half-lie would keep Jack from getting suspicious and stop him from prying.

"You and PC Davidson hmm," Jack said getting up out of his chair to stand between Ianto's legs. "Should I be jealous?"

Ianto smiled. Sometimes distracting Jack was all too easy.

"He's a bit too goody-goody for me, sir," Ianto drawled reaching up to stroke Jack's cheek. "But you're welcome to mark your territory beforehand if you like." Ducking his head, he looked up through his long eyelashes coyly. A wicked grin curled onto Jack's face and when Ianto released a burst of his own pheromones into the air, Jack pounced. In between kisses, gropes, and the removal of clothes, Jack muttered something about chocolate, cardamom, and deliciously sinful archivists, causing Ianto to chuckle. He knew as an incubus his own pheromones could put Jack's to shame, but he rarely used them when they were together; he rather liked having this adventurous, amorous, immortal human come to him of his own free will. But sometimes, like tonight when needs must, Ianto gave the captain an extra little push to send him over the edge.

Within moments, Jack had undressed him, slicked himself up, and was sporting an impressive hard on as he teased Ianto's entrance. Realizing too late that he might have overdone it and pushed the Captain a bit too far, Ianto could do little more than hang on tight as Jack lifted Ianto's legs onto his shoulders and slammed his way in. As they reached completion, a soft red-gold glow covered the two of them as Ianto absorbed their combined sexual energy. With a final thrust, a drained and spent Jack sagged against him. Ianto caught him in his arms, relishing holding his lover close after such a long week; his head buzzing with the high that always seemed to accompany coupling with Jack. He gently eased him up, taking in Jack's sex-drunk expression and kissed his sweaty brow.

"Let's get you downstairs," he said fondly, helping Jack to his feet.

"K," Jack replied, snuggling against his chest. Glancing at the entrance to Jack's quarters, Ianto debated teleporting them down, but decided that explaining how he had done it was not worth the trouble. Hoisting Jack up, he helped him shuffle to the ladder; Ianto went down first, guiding a loose-limbed Jack to the bottom. Sitting a sleepy Jack on the bed, he fetched a flannel and cleaned him up before tucking him under the duvet. Spent, Jack sighed into the covers, patting the bed beside him with a flopping hand.

"Stay?" he asked his eyes half closed. Ianto shook his head.

"I still have to meet Andy," Ianto explained, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "I'm going to shower and head out. Get some sleep Jack. I know you don't need much, but even immortals need to rest now and then." Jack yawned and closed his eyes.

"Be careful Yan," he whispered before drifting off. Watching him fall asleep, Ianto felt a twinge of regret and wondered yet again if he should trust the man who called himself Jack Harkness with who he really was.

"I always am," he murmured, smiling softly at Jack's sleeping form before climbing the ladder to get dressed.

* * *

_Purgatory Pub 11pm_

Ianto appeared in a burst of brimstone behind the ancient pub near the Cardiff docks. The Purgatory had been around for centuries, serving as meeting place and neutral ground for non-humans. Ianto brushed the ash off his sleeves and stepped inside the pub, hoping that Andy had managed to find a table. A trio of trolls crashed their mugs together near the entrance, lapping up their spilled ale from the pub floor with gusto, and a pair of faeries whizzed over his head, landing on one of the lamps hanging from the ceiling, clinking together thimble sized glasses of elderberry wine as they swung to and fro. Ianto heard someone yell 'Jones!' from the back of the pub, and saw Andy leaning out of a corner booth waving him over. Ianto dodged a pack of gnomes and side-stepped the wings of a rather ugly harpy, before sliding into the booth across from Andy. Each of them sized up the other, knowing that they had read each other's files, and now knew who they really were.

"What'll it be sir?" the cute blonde elf serving as their waitress asked. Ianto turned and gave her a small smile. "Brains please, Andy?"

"Same for me as well," he replied, gesturing to the half drunk pint in front of him.

She nodded, and turned to back to the bar, throwing a smile back over her shoulder at Ianto as she put their order in.

"Stop it," Andy chastised, causing Ianto to turn away from the waitress to meet his glare.

"Stop what?" he asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"Releasing those bloody pheromones," Andy replied, his lip curling in disgust. "It's bad enough Harkness does it. But at least he's some kind of future human or something. But you, you're a bloody sex demon for goodness sake. You're doing it on purpose!" Ianto smirked, he couldn't help it. Andy Davidson was one of the few members of the Cardiff police he actually liked. But guardian angel or no, if they were going to be partners, there were a few things he would need to get straight.

"Can't help it," he said with a shrug. "It's part of what and who I am Andy. I smell this way naturally. If it helps, I'm human. Well, on my Mam's side anyway." He was surprised when Andy's eyes went wide in surprise, wondering why that had not been in his file. "I'm a lot more in control than most of my kind. Probably why I've been amongst humans and working for Torchwood so long."

Andy stared, surprised that Ianto was being so forthcoming. "Alright, but dial it down around me yeah?" He finally said. "The whole chocolate, cardamom, cognac smell is a tad overwhelming now that I know what it is."

Ianto nodded and pulled his pheromones back, not wanting to piss off his new partner.

"That's better," Andy exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath. Ianto noted that his pupils were just a bit dilated. Interesting. They weren't supposed to work on the heavenly host.

Their pints arrived, along with a napkin bearing a phone number belonging to Dinyra, their waitress. Ianto quickly pocketed it, ignoring Andy's scowl and the two of them got down to business.

"So," Andy started. "Soul stealer of some sort; Ever dealt with one?" Ianto thought back to the night travelers he had seen in the files at Torchwood One.

"Something similar was in the archives from Torchwood One that stole a human's last breath, but nothing that literally stole their soul, and left an empty husk behind," he replied, wondering again just what they were up against.

"What about the Torchwood Three archives?" Andy asked. Ianto shook his head. He'd run searches between alerts this afternoon and nothing had come up.

"Nothing of note," he explained, before taking a sip of his pint. "Even cross-checked with the MDA database. Only thing that came up was a Malaysian dream catcher, and that leaves a coma like state and memory loss; so not our guy."

Andy glanced around before pulling a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "I found this in the MAA Guardian Database." He unfolded the paper and pushed it across the table. "It's only half a file; looks like someone took great pains to erase it." Ianto squinted at the printout and tried to decipher what he was seeing.

**TITLE:** DAX PROGRAM – HH GENOME ##### ##### TRIAL

**AUTH:** TW-YH3829, MDA-#####, MAA####

**PROJECT LEAD:** TW-LH####

**DESCRIPTION:** CLINICAL TRIAL - TEN INITIAL SUBJECTS

**TEST SUBJECT STATUS:**

DAX1-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 24 HOURS

DAX2-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 72 HOURS

DAX3-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 10 HOURS

DAX4-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 5 HOURS

DAX5-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 5 DAYS

DAX6-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 1 WEEK

DAX7-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 2 MONTHS

DAX8-DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 3 MONTHS

DAX9-ACTIVE

DAX10- DECEASED VIABLE TIME: 6 MONTHS – KILLED BY DAX9

**STATUS OF VIABLE TEST:** STABILIZED, SOME DETERIORATION OF DNA, MENTAL CAPABILITIES STUNTED, RESPONDS TO SIMPLE COMMANDS, ####### ######## #######. VIABLE FOR SECONDARY TRIAL

**ABILITIES:** REGENERATIVE, STRENGTH, CAMOUFLAGE, SHORT RANGE #######,

**CONCERNS:** INSATIABLE APPETITE FOR ##### #####, NO KNOWN SUBSTITUTE, RESULTING IN #####, DUST PARTICLES CONTAINING ######### ####, LACK OF ##### #######, MOLTING, NON-RESPONSE TO CONSTRUCTIVE REINFORCEMENT, NEED FOR CONTAINMENT AND ONGOING DISCIPLINE TO ENSURE COMPLIANCE. CAUTION STRONGLY ADVISED ## ### ##### ## ####### #### SUBJECT. CASUALTIES INCLUDING ##### ###### HAVE RESULTED FROM OVERCONFIDENCE IN PRESENCE OF TEST SUBJECT.

Ianto stopped reading and looked up at Andy. "YH3829, that's Yvonne Hartman, former Director of Torchwood One." He scanned over the rest of the document, which held few clues other than a mention of wings and aversion to light. "But if she sanctioned an experiment alongside both the MDA and the Ministry of Angelic Affairs, what happened to it? And where is DAX9?"

"That's what we need to find out," Andy replied. "Most of the occurrences so far have been random. But recently, more have occurred near Moorland Park in Splott." Ianto bit back a curse. Why the hell was it always Splott?

"So is that why we were called in on this? To hush up some inter-departmental mistake gone mad that started attacking the human population?" Ianto asked, still trying to process the events of the last two days.

Andy took a sip of his pint, contemplating his answer. "Heaven knows mate," he replied, with a grimace. "Personally, I think they thought as locals we might have a leg up, and if we fail, well at least it takes us out instead of stealing another human soul. As long as humankind is safe for heaven and hell to squabble over, foot soldiers like us are expendable to ensure their safety." At Andy's words, Ianto nearly choked on his pint and set it down hard on the table.

"There's just one problem, Andy," Ianto said, wiping the sloshed beer up with a napkin. "I'm half human. I have a soul at risk here as well."

"Well fuck," Andy cursed.

"Not very angelic of you Davidson," Ianto observed, biting back a grin.

"Yeah well, He's gotta forgive me for something doesn't He?" Andy smiled back and winked. "Look, we'll be careful alright? If we get into trouble, you pull a Night Crawler and BAMF! your pointy-tailed arse out."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Did you just make an _X-Men_ reference?"

Andy blushed. "Might have done. But if you start calling me Warren, there will be more than hell to pay."

Ianto laughed and the two of them began to discuss how they would approach the investigation. Speaking in hushed tones, they kept their voices low enough to not be overheard.

Hidden in the shadows on the other side of the pub, a cloaked figure watched the two with interest. Sniffing the air, he licked his lips in anticipation, realizing that at least one of the two was part-human. The door jingled at the front of the pub, and an elfin woman stopped near the threshold to pull her glamour back on before leaving. He sniffed in her direction and his mouth watered as he found her to be half-human and almost as succulent as the men in the corner. Making a decision, he followed her out the door, smirking to himself as he wrapped the darkness of the night around him with ease and slipped out behind her into the night.

* * *

_Torchwood Three_

_Two weeks later_

There had been three more incidents, two in Splott, and another near Cardiff University. Torchwood had stumbled across the last one, and Ianto and Andy were hard pressed to keep their part in the investigation secret. Ianto had found a small entry on the DAX Program in the archives, and had left it inside a file on Jack's desk, with a sticky note attached letting him know that this was related to Andy's spooky do. So far it had gone unnoticed, and with Halloween days away, he was tempted to shove it into his hands directly and damn the consequences. Kellan had called them in last night and let them know that the higher ups were not pleased with their lack of results, citing the loss of three more souls as unacceptable. Desperate for answers, but not sure if they could trust Division-9 with the file that Andy had found, Ianto had discussed bringing Torchwood into the investigation, and Kellan reluctantly agreed that if none of their other leads panned out by this evening, they would do just that. They were out of options.

"Tosh!" Jack called, walking out of his office with the folder in question. Ianto held his breath, wondering if he had finally read it. "I need you to search the mainframe for anything on an organization called the MDA." Ianto paused with his hands in mid-air over the coffee machine; Had Jack somehow found out about him? Remembering the file he had left referenced the MDA and the MAA, he tried to remain calm and not panic.

"All I can find is sites for helping with the disease," Tosh said as Jack came to stand beside her. Ianto resumed making drinks, but kept his focus on their conversation, knowing that Tosh would be unable to resist a challenge and find something more. "Oh hold on, there's a locked record from Torchwood One." Tosh's brow creased in concentration as she attempted to break into the file. "Almost there, and...done!" She sat back in satisfaction as she scanned the file bringing up the same information that Andy had found, this time without the blackouts. "It seems that they performed a cross-breeding experiment using tissue from two donors, one called MDA-669 and another called MAA-235. Apparently there were ten test subjects and only one – DAX9 survived."

Ianto's mind reeled. Had Torchwood actually succeeded in cross breeding an angel with a demon? As Tosh read the file aloud, he realized it was even worse; the approval codes for both the MDA and the MAA alongside Yvonne's meant that both agencies had known what she was up to. A cover up was seeming more likely by the minute. He wondered again about Division-9's role in the experiment. Had they known the truth? Or were they merely pawns to try and find the errant DAX9 now that his actions had become more public? Both species had variations, but as far as he knew, unions of the two only produced still-born offspring. How had a hybrid even been possible? As he handed Tosh her tea, he scanned the opened file and recognized characteristics that could be attributed to either species. The words INSATIABLE APPETITE FOR HUMAN SOULS stuck out like a sore thumb.

But the stealing of souls, that was something that no demon would risk. Kill or maim, certainly, but souls were sacred. Even an upper demon or even an arch-angel wouldn't dare risk stealing a human soul. Ultimately the giving or saving of a human soul was up to free will; you could coerce it, empower it, even destroy it, but never take it without permission. Shuddering he realized the full implications of what this meant. If there was something out there with the ability to take human souls without any retribution, no one was safe. This was the first solid lead they had, and he needed to let Andy know fast. Ianto delivered Jack's coffee and stepped away to text Andy, asking him to meet on the roof of the Royal Welsh College of Music and Drama within the hour.

"If you don't need me for anything else sir," he said after dropping off the last of the refreshments. "I have a prior engagement that I must attend to this evening. One that has now become much more urgent." Jack glanced up at him over the top of his mug.

"Another clandestine meeting with the PC?" he asked. Ianto kept his face neutral as he nodded in response.

"What's with you and Andy anyway?" Gwen asked with a frown. "I didn't even know you were friends. And then the last couple of weeks the two of you seem to be thick as thieves down at the pub by the bay sharing a pint." Ianto's eyes narrowed. Apparently Gwen had been following him.

"I take it my personal life was thrilling enough that you felt the need to tail me Miss Cooper?" Ianto asked, barely concealing his annoyance.

"I just wanted to know why Andy was liaising with you instead of me," she sniffed, crossing her arms. "Police Liaison is supposed to be my job you know." Ianto's jaw clenched as he fought the urge to torch her where she stood.

"Andy asked for my help on this Gwen. He may be your former partner, but you know your upcoming wedding is hard on him. Give the man a break. It's not as if you make it easy for him." Gwen glared back at him and opened her mouth to respond, but Jack beat her to it.

"Ianto has a good rapport with PC Davidson, and seems to be getting results." He tapped the folder under his arm. "He left this on my desk after we found that body in Cathays Park, and from what we have seen in this file, it's obvious the two of them are onto something. Let it go." Gwen huffed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Right then, I'm off," said Ianto returning the tray to the kitchen and shrugging on his coat. "I'll ring you if I have any updates. Let me know if you find anything else in the mainframe Tosh. I'll take my PDA in case we find anything else." Tosh nodded, and returned to her search.

"Be careful out there," Jack said, walking up to straighten the lapels of Ianto's coat. Owen made a gagging noise and Ianto ignored him, giving Jack a small smile of thanks before squeezing his hand in reassurance. The cog door rolled back and Jack squeezed his hand in return before releasing him. Ianto threw a smirk at Gwen who scowled back over Jack's shoulder as he left the Hub.

Ianto sighed as he made his way to the tourist office. Too needy and jealous that one. Sure Gwen had nice curves, but she was one woman even he wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. Grinning to himself at the fact that he had chosen a gorgon who could easily turn his dick to stone over the former PC, Ianto whistled a short tune of triumph as he stepped into the chill of the late October evening air. Scanning the quay to make sure no one was around, he slipped into the shadows beneath the CCTV camera and quickly disappeared, never noticing the tracker that Jack had placed on the lapel of his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

_Royal Welsh College of Music and Drama_  
_Friday, October 29__th_  
_Evening_

Andy landed on the roof, settling his wings behind him and out of sight.

"You're late," called a familiar voice from the shadows near the maintenance shed. Moving towards it, Andy raised his hand and projected a beam of light to chase away the shadows, revealing Ianto Jones leaning against it and scanning his PDA.

"Parlor tricks Mister Jones?" Andy asked as the last of the shadows receded.

"Just being practical PC Davidson," Ianto replied, not looking up from his PDA. "After what Tosh found earlier, I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones interested in apprehending DAX9." At Andy's puzzled expression, he showed him the files Tosh had sent to his PDA.

"Do you know the codes on the MAA side?" Ianto asked him, hoping that he might have a lead. Andy shook his head.

"Not a clue. We should have Kellan run it; they have the most complete database, and it's been warded against attack so it should be safe from tampering." Ianto nodded in approval, pulling his mobile out to make the call. He was about to raise it to his ear, when a loud crack-bang sounded above them. Both men immediately dropped into a defensive stance, hands and guns raised towards the sky as the purple tendril like shards of a transport portal crept into view.

"Look," Ianto pointed, and Andy's mouth dropped open in horror as the battered body of Donna Noble fell through. She landed on the rooftop in a heap of feathers and blood, and as she attempted to stand, they could see that her left wing was twisted and probably broken. Andy ran to her side and helped pull her to safety against the shed, while Ianto kept his gun trained on the portal, wary of what might follow. As the portal shuddered and began to close, a roar echoed across the sky and a large black wolf jumped through, landing in a heap at Ianto's feet. The wolf, _Kellan_, Ianto realized, pushed himself up onto his paws, before his legs gave out and he collapsed back onto his side. The portal above them slammed shut, and Ianto lowered his gun, leaning down to help him up.

"Our tech was pinged due to Sato's search," Kellan explained with a grimace, shifting back to human form. Andy noticed a pack filled with weapons and clothes nearby that must have come with them, and tossed it to Kellan, who gave him a toothy grin and began to dress. "When I saw Cobblescratch's code come up," he continued. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to shut us down. We managed to evacuate most personnel, and close all of the portals." He paused to crack a broken wrist back into place. "She sent one of our own agents in to sabotage us. We managed to stop him, but had to seal the base and make an emergency jump to the nearest agent, which apparently was you two."

"The Director is part of this?" Ianto asked, helping Kellan to his feet. "If she's involved, this goes a lot deeper than we thought." Donna nodded.

"Her code is all over the original project files. When Sato accessed them, Rourke, our tech, pulled them out of the Division-9 archives. Everything co-signed by both Ministries comes to us for safe keeping."

"But then who authorized this on the angel side?" Ianto wanted to know, Verity was well connected, but a known commodity, her angelic counterpart however…

"The code listed is a ghost code; it doesn't exist," she replied as she stood and tried to flex her wings, only to cringe in pain. Andy put a hand on her shoulder; she started for a moment, before leaning forward onto the ledge of the roof and letting him take over the straightening of her feathers and re-aligning the bones. "The only code even close belongs to a former colleague of mine, one who is no longer with the guardians, and would never have a part in this. It doesn't make any bloody sense!" Donna exclaimed, slamming her hands on the ledge in frustration. Andy stopped his work to hold her gently. As he murmured in her ear, Donna slowly unclenched her hands and calmed down.

"Okay," Kellan said, attempting to refocus on the mission at hand. "So we know that Verity was involved, but we don't know if she is aware that DAX-9 or Demon Angel Crossbreed - 9 survived. The last entry we had in the archives on the program was a week before the fall of Canary Warf." Ianto paled. So many things seemed to circle back to the horror of that one event. Something about this seemed off though; if the creature had gotten loose during the battle, why had it waited two years to make its presence known?

Before he could bring it up his mobile began to ring.

"Jones," he answered as they others eyed him warily.

"Hello Ianto. It's Di." Andy rolled his eyes as the voice of the elven waitress from the Purgatory came across the line.

"Seriously Jones, can you keep it in your pants for five minutes while we work this case?" Andy grumbled. Ianto just smirked back at him.

"Go ahead Di. I've got Andy here too. What have you got?" Ianto put the call on speaker, and gestured to the others to listen.

"Remember how you asked me to keep an eye out for anything strange in the pub?" she replied, her voice slightly shaky. Andy glanced up from the phone to Jones, who was staring at the phone in concern. Maybe he had judged him too quickly; this didn't sound like a call for quick shag.

"It's okay Di, just tell me what you saw," Ianto encouraged.

"The man in the gray cloak was back again tonight," Dinyra continued. "He followed a couple of girls this time. They're regulars, half-elven and pretty like Sian." Andy swore. Sian O'Dea was the most recent victim, and it looked like there were about to be two more. "I-I was worried so I sent Rastian after them to make sure they were okay." Kellan and Donna exchanged a look.

"You did the right thing Di," Ianto soothed. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Forty-five minutes or so," she answered, the tremble in her voice more pronounced. "Rastian hasn't returned and I was getting worried. If you find him, please have him call me. He's a gruff old imp, but he's a friend."

"I promise I will," Ianto answered. "Stay at the Purgatory Di. It's safer there then out here. If the man in the cloak comes back, call me right away."

"Thanks Ianto," Di said, relief flooding her voice. "Take care of yourself. You too Andy."

"We will," Andy answered, reassuring her before she hung up.

"So-" Andy began after Ianto ended the call. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you are implying PC Davidson, but I am pretty sure that my exploits are the least of our concerns at this moment." Kellan chuckled.

"Well, even if he did bed the elf," Kellan said with a grin. "At least she had enough sense to call when things got out of hand."

"Dinyra and I have an arrangement," Ianto replied with a sniff, adjusting his shirt cuffs. "She's 2,000 years old and can't be bothered with messy affairs. Every now and then she needs a little comfort, and in exchange for a tryst or two, she's been keeping an eye out for anything out of the norm at the Purgatory for me. Simple as that," he shrugged.

"At least the elf knows where she stands," Donna commented as she flexed her wings experimentally. "More than I can say for most of us." Raising herself a few feet into the air, she smiled with satisfaction before landing and giving Ianto an appraising look. "And for a demon, Jones is rather fit." Ianto grinned and she glared back. "Don't get any ideas demon-boy, you're not my type."

"Duly noted," Ianto said with a nod. "Only been with an angel once, and kissing one of you lot is like licking candy-floss; all sugar rush and no sustenance." Turning away from the twin glares of the angels behind him, Ianto went to the edge of the roof and looked towards the University, wondering where th hell Rastian had gotten too.

"This isn't a singles bar kids, so let's get back to work shall we?" Kellan said, pulling a PDA out of his pack. After he tapped a few keys, a steady pinging began to emit from it. "We tagged Rastian the last time we brought him in for rat laundering," Kellan explained, launching into an overview of the illegal drug infested rat harvesting ring going on amongst the lesser demons and trolls of Cardiff. At the look of ill-concealed horror on both Andy and Donna's faces, Ianto decided to stop him.

"So you can track him then?" he asked, gesturing towards Kellan's PDA. Andy and Donna sighed in relief at the change in subject.

"The tracking solution in his bloodstream should show us his location down to a two mile radius," Kellan replied, walking over to the edge of the roof. The tracker brought up a map of the surrounding area, and swooped in to an aerial view of a warehouse near Mainley Road. As they watched a second location came up, this one closer to the docks. "Either he's in two places at once, or Rastian has gotten himself in a bit of trouble," Kellan said with a grimace. "Looks like we need to split up. Ianto, Andy: you two take the rail yard location. Donna and I will head towards the docks." He clicked the tracking signal over to silent and pulled out four small blue circles and slapped one on the back of each of their hands. "Comm.," he explained. "If any of you find anything, push on the circle to call the rest of us in. No taking unnecessary risks. Understood?" The others nodded, and the four of them stood against the edge of the roof. Andy and Donna launched skyward, and Kellan jumped over the edge to follow them on foot. Ianto pictured the warehouse in his mind and disappeared in a burst of brimstone, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

_Torchwood SUV_  
_The same evening_

"Have you still got a fix on him Toshiko?" Jack asked, banking left and heading towards Cathays Park.

"Negative Jack," she responded from the backseat. "He's gone off grid again. Wait…I have him again; rail yard off Mainley Road." Jack made another turn and changed direction towards Ianto's new position.

"He shouldn't be that fast," Jack muttered to himself.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" asked Gwen from beside Tosh. She had demanded that he let her come once she figured out that Jack had planted a tracker on Ianto.

"I don't know Gwen, but nattering in my ear is not going to help us find out," Owen shot back in annoyance. He found this entire exercise ridiculous. If tea-boy and the Captain wanted to have a domestic, far be it from him to stand in their way. The only reason he was here was because PC Nosey-pants had decided that Ianto must be up to something, and he knew sooner or later someone was going to get hurt.

"Nearly there," Toshiko called out, and Jack made a final turn before coming to a stop in an alley alongside several abandoned warehouses from the rail yard's glory days.

"Stay together," Jack directed, holding up a torch and making his way through a hole in the fence. Gwen and Owen fell into step behind him, making a "V" formation to cover any would be attackers.

"Twenty meters ahead," Toshiko's voice rang in the darkness. "Jack, I think he might be hiding from something, he was moving fast, and then just stopped."

"Copy that," Jack said with a grimace. Ianto what the hell have you gotten into? He asked himself as they pushed forward into the darkness.

* * *

"Well that's a bit of a surprise," Andy commented, as they looked down through the warehouse skylight at the party going on below. "Seems our pal Rastian, has a thing for costume parties."

"Well it is close to Halloween. One of the few times being something more than human can work to your advantage," Ianto observed, watching to a rather scantily clad wood sprite dancing with a drunken college student below. "We need to get down there and see if we can find the imp or the man in gray. I have a bad feeling that the man in gray might be this DAX-9 fellow." Andy nodded his agreement and the two of them made their way off the roof to the side of the building.

As they neared the front, they overheard the bouncers turning back a couple of would be party goers. "No costume, no entry," the lead bouncer barked, as his cohort escorted them away from the entrance.

"Great. How the hell are we going to get in without a costume?" Andy grumbled. Ianto pulled him back around the side of the building, pushing him against the wall and giving him an appraising look.

"What have you got under that jacket Andy?" he asked, eying the ill-fitting gray windbreaker he was wearing.

"We're about to sneak into a party in pursuit of a soul stealer and you're giving me fashion tips?" Andy asked in disbelief. Ianto just glared back at him. "Fine!" Andy said, shaking his head. "A white polo shirt, it was laundry day." Ianto seemed to think it over before taking off his coat and holding it out to the PC.

"Take it off and try mine." Andy sighed and exchanged coats with him. Ianto stepped back and put a hand on his chin in contemplation. "Better. Now flick the collar up and bring your wings back out." Andy complied and Ianto handed him a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. "Well it's a bit poor man's Castiel from that _Supernatural _show, but it will have to do," Ianto decided.

"I know Castiel," Andy retorted, "and _she_ hates that show. She's a girl not a bloke for God's sake." He looked to where Ianto was holding his jacket as far away from him as possible, as if touching it would hurt. "What about my jacket?" Andy asked shrugging his shoulders as his wings settled against the unfamiliar weight of Ianto's coat. "As long as Cas doesn't find out we did this I'm in the clear, but that's my favorite off duty jacket." Ianto raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"This piece of ill-fitting trash we burn," Ianto replied as the garment in question went up in smoke.

"Hey!" Andy complained. "My Mam bought me that for Christmas."

"Keep mine," Ianto replied, flicking the last of the ashes belonging to the offending garment from his hand. "Trust me on this, even if it is a bit overlarge in the shoulders, anything is better than that gray monstrosity you had on before, no offense to your mam intended."

"And just what are you going to wear then Mister Jones?" Andy asked with a glare. Ianto smirked and quickly dropped his glamour, letting his demon self resurface. Andy just rolled his eyes, noticing that even with black horns and red skin Ianto still managed to look immaculate.

"Oh it's nice to be myself for once," Ianto said with a smile as he smoothed the lapels of his charcoal gray suit and straightened the tie against his deep red shirt. "All set?" he asked before stroking his tail into a nice pert curl.

"You know Donna was right," Andy said tilting his head to the side.

"About what?" Ianto asked, as he finished grooming and noticed Andy staring at him with an odd expression.

"You are rather fit for a demon. Prissy but fit. No wonder the Captain likes you."

"Piss off Davidson," Ianto replied and Andy chuckled. "If you're finished making fun, we've got a case to solve." Andy smiled and the two of them made their way to the front of the building.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"Sorry mate, no costume no entry," the bouncer said, putting his hand up to stop Jack from entering the warehouse. Jack looked down at the hand and back up at the bouncer.

"We're Torchwood," Jack responded, flashing an ID badge. "One of our agents is in there following up on a lead related to a potential serial killer. Now either you let my team in," he paused to let his words sink in, "or I call in Cardiff's finest and we shut you down." He watched as the bouncer's jaw clenched and he reluctantly stepped aside.

"Let them through," he ordered the other bouncers and Jack flashed him a grin as they passed by.

Once inside, the Torchwood team fanned out to search the crowd for their archivist. Instead Toshiko found Andy Davidson working his way through the crowd wearing an impressive pair of wings and Ianto's coat.

"Andy?" she asked, unsure if he would remember her. Andy looked down at her over the top of his sunglasses.

"Tosh?" he asked quickly glancing around as if looking for someone. "What are you doing here?" She blushed and reached up to the lapel of the coat and pulled off the small tracker that Jack had placed there.

"Jack got a little overprotective and put a tracker on Ianto," she explained holding it up. "Any idea where he is?" Andy glanced around again, and finally spotted him on the far side of the room, talking to a short purple skinned man.

"Found Rastian," Ianto called over the comm. on the back of Andy's hand. Tosh's eyes went wide as she looked from the comm. to Andy and back. "Says he got into a scuffle with our friend in gray down at the docks before coming here and making sure the girls made it in one piece."

"Copy that," Andy replied holding the comm. up near his mouth. "Uh Ianto, now might be a good time to tell you that Torchwood followed you here." Ianto swore as he saw Tosh and Andy standing on the other side of the room looking at him. Rastian followed his gaze and after promising to head straight back and let Di know he was alright, quickly skittered out of sight. Ianto sighed and made his way over to where Andy was standing, noticing that Owen had now joined them. Weaving through the crowd, he tried to stay calm as he realized that his 'costume' was going to have to stay on a while longer now that he had been seen.

"Gather your Torchwood team Jones, Donna and I just found something at the dockside warehouse that they need to see," Kellan's voice came over the comm. "And boys, I suggest you hurry." Ianto and Andy shared a glance. "We're heading your way now," Andy replied. "See you within twenty." Owen and Tosh looked confused, and Ianto gestured towards the exit.

"I'll explain once we get outside," he said, turning to leave. Andy fell into step beside him and Tosh glanced at Owen and shrugged before moving to follow.

"Typical," complained Owen to Tosh as they wove their way to the exit. "We spend half the night stalking tea-boy here as Jack is all in a tizzy that he might be in trouble, and he is off at some fancy dress party with PC Andy."

"Let's just hope he gets a chance to change before Jack sees him," replied Tosh as she watched Ianto's tail bobbing through the throng of party goers, seeming to bounce to the beat of the music as he made his way through. "I have a feeling he's going to have something to say in regard to Ianto's costume."

Owen snorted. "If he says Ianto's looking a bit horny this evening, I reserve the right to shoot him."

"As long as I can slap him first," Tosh answered with a grin. The two of them shared a laugh as they made their way outside.

"Ianto!" called Jack running out to meet them with Gwen in tow. "I've been looking for you all over." Ianto stilled and turned to face him, bracing himself as Jack took in his appearance. "Looks like you've had a bit of fun this evening," he said with a grin. "Loving the horns by the way. Did I ever tell you that my great-grandmother Sana was part succubus?"

Ianto's mouth fell slightly open before he burst out laughing. Leave it to Jack to say the last thing he expected. Hunh. Maybe that was where those damn pheromones came from. Jack smiled back at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Gwen coughed behind them and the two reluctantly pulled apart.

"I take it you solved the case then," she said, glaring at Ianto before turning to Andy for confirmation.

"Far from it," Andy replied. "Our contacts just found what may be DAX-9's hideout."

"Andy's right," Ianto chimed in stepping back from Jack. "We need to head there right away." Andy nodded in agreement. "Tosh have you got your PDA?" She held it up and Ianto entered the coordinates for the warehouse that Kellan had shown him earlier.

"What's going on Ianto?" Jack asked crossing his arms. "And who are these other contacts of yours?" Andy and Ianto exchanged a glance. Could they trust Torchwood with the truth? Ianto saw the concerned looks on his colleagues faces and decided that it was better they went into this with at least some of the cards on the table.

"We're working in conjunction with Division-9," he finally replied not sure how they would react. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"And just who is Division-9?" he asked, frustrated at not knowing the answer.

"Hang on a bit," Owen interrupted before Ianto could answer. "Isn't that the supernatural group that isn't supposed to exist?" The rest of the team turned to him in surprise. "Oh come off it," he said rolling his eyes. "I ran into them while at the Royal London Hospital. Why do you think the whole alien thing didn't faze me? Once you have a couple of angels show up on your doorstep to collect a werepanther stuck in mid transformation, nothing really shocks you." Ianto laughed, leave it to Owen to take everything in stride with his usual snark.

"Got it in one Harper," Andy replied with a grin. "Apparently you are a lot smarter than you let on." Andy turned to Tosh and winked as Owen scowled.

"And why did they contact you two?" Jack wanted to know. Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"I worked with them a bit while at Torchwood One," he replied, knowing that the half truth would only hold Jack for so long. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to get moving. Kellan and Donna asked for Torchwood's help, and I don't like them going in there on their own."

"This discussion isn't over," Jack replied, staring him down.

"Understood sir," Ianto answered. He had known that Jack wouldn't let it go, but right now that was the least of his worries. "Andy and I are going to get my car. Tosh, can you use the coordinates with the SUV's sat nav?"

"No problem," she smiled back at him.

"Good. Andy and I are going to retrieve my car and change enroute. We'll meet you there," he said glancing to Andy and then back towards the side of the warehouse. Andy gave a short nod of understanding. Once Torchwood was out of sight, they would get there on their own; the car was just a cover.

"Alright Ianto, we play it your way for now," Jack reluctantly agreed. "Head back to the SUV everyone." Tosh and Owen turned to go, and Gwen glanced between Andy, Ianto, and Jack before turning to follow.

"There's more to this isn't there," Jack said. Ianto gave Andy a pleading look.

"I'll just start on my way to the car then shall I?" he said, giving them a moment alone.

"There always is sir," Ianto replied, lifting the corner of his ebony lips in a half-smile. Jack uncrossed his arms and reached up to stroke his fingers along the twists of Ianto's left horn. Ianto gasped in surprise and closed his eyes as he bit back a moan. Realizing that he had played right into Jack's hands, they flew back open in surprise and he found Jack staring at him, as if searching for something.

"I should go," Ianto whispered, trying to still the frantic beating of his heart as Jack's fingers trailed down his face and touched his lips. Before Ianto could move, Jack leaned forward and cupped his face before brushing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Be careful," Jack said, stepping back and turning to leave. "I'm assuming you'll get there first. Try not to get yourself in too much trouble."

"I'll do my best sir," Ianto replied, watching him leave.

"Jones!" Andy yelled, gesturing for him to hurry up. Ianto started to head his way, but stopped short when Jack called out to him.

"Oh and Ianto?" Ianto turned, suddenly wary of what Jack was going to say. "If I forget to tell you later, I think tails are sexy." Ianto swallowed as he flushed from crimson to a deep maroon. Jack gave him a saucy wink before turning to run back to the SUV.

"Fuck," Ianto cursed in frustration as he tried to get himself under control. As he sprinted to where Andy stood, he attempted to focus on the mission and push the fact that Jack had seemed to have at least some idea as to who and what he was to the back of his mind. He only hoped that if they all made it out of this unscathed, Jack would give him a chance to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

_Dockside Warehouse  
Cardiff__**  
**__  
_

Ianto and Andy emerged in a cloud of brimstone alongside the warehouse, having decided that teleporting would be faster than winging it. Glancing around, Ianto calmly dusted off his coat sleeves as Andy doubled over coughing out a lung full of ash.

"Is it always like that?" Andy asked, as he spat out the last of the brimstone.

"Don't normally take anyone with me," Ianto replied with a shrug before turning to his partner in concern. "Are you alright?" Andy took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled in relief.

"Yeah. Any sign of Donna or Kellan?" he asked looking around the side of the building. Ianto pointed to the roof, and Andy could just make out Donna perched next to a skylight, with Kellan crouched at her side. Andy raised his comm. and let them know that they had arrived.

"Black as pitch inside," Donna complained as they landed. "Can't see a bloody thing." Kellan nodded and turned to take in Ianto and Andy's appearance.

"Going au naturale this evening are we boys?" he asked with a grin.

"Bollocks," Ianto cursed and shifted back into his human guise. "Turned out that Rastian had been waylaid at a fancy dress party," he explained. "Thought we would try and blend in."

"And just who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" Donna asked taking in Andy's coat and sunglasses.

"Would you believe Castiel?" Andy replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"Shouldn't you be wearing go-go boots and a mini dress for that?" Donna asked confused.

Ianto chuckled as Andy started to explain. Donna shook her head in disbelief.

"Demons dressing up angels to look like fake angels on telly. Now I've heard everything."

"Well it was his idea!" Andy retorted, pointing at Ianto and glaring back at her. Ianto shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent smile.

"At least I got him out of that damn windbreaker," he finally said with a shudder. Andy scowled at him and Donna laughed.

"If you lot are about done?" Kellan said, turning from where he was examining a nearby door. "Since we can't see what's inside, we're going to have to go in. Personally, I don't like it, and if Rastian had a tussle with this DAX character nearby, he could be hiding anywhere." The others instantly sobered, and Andy glanced at Ianto, remembering that of the four of them, he was the only one with a soul and potentially in the most danger.

"I want all of our exits covered. The only doors are this one and the one in front. Donna, you keep watch up top," Kellan ordered looking skyward. "We'll wait for Torchwood. I don't like bringing in humans, but we need the backup." Donna resumed her post while the other three stayed to the shadows, waiting for Torchwood's arrival.

"You don't just want them for backup, am I right?" Ianto asked, noticing how agitated Kellan was. Kellan raised his torch and pointed to the faded black symbol gracing the side door of the warehouse; the all too familiar "T" that designated it as a Torchwood facility came into view, only this one had another cylinder like marking below it containing the words VEIL.

"I hate to say it, but I think we might need to include your Captain Harkness regardless," he replied. "It would seem that Torchwood is already involved."

"I agree," said Jack as the Torchwood team strode forward to join them. Andy quickly hid his wings from sight, not wanting to give them reason to question why he had remained in 'costume' and when Ianto had not.

Jack and Kellan eyed each other, each daring the other to speak. Ianto was about to make introductions when Donna landed beside them, her wings twitching in agitation.

"For heaven's sake!" she huffed, standing between them with her hands on her hips. "Quit with the testosterone fest and get to it boys." Jack turned to her and gave her a mega watt grin.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Not interested," she replied, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Does he always act so cheesy?" she asked.

"Only when he's showing off," Ianto replied, biting back a grin. Jack scowled at him and Ianto smirked. "Glad you could join us sir."

"Just making sure you and Andy were alright," Jack replied, his eyes shifting back to the well muscled man in front of him. "Can't be too careful. Lots of strange people in Cardiff these days."

"Says the immortal man who chases aliens," Kellan replied with a sniff. Jack's hand twitched where it rested over his Webley, and each of the teams subtly shifted to protect its leader, with Ianto standing off to the side between them.

"And just how do you know about Jack?" demanded Gwen, her gun already in her hand. Donna's eyes narrowed at her outburst, and Ianto saw the barely concealed anger glittering in their depths. Glancing between the two he wondered where it came from. He looked to Andy who shook his head and mouthed the word 'later' telling him that it would have to keep for now.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," Kellan said with a toothy grin. His topaz eyes twinkled in the dark as he held out his hand to Jack. "Kellan Albright, Leader of Division-9," he greeted, watching Jack's face as he tried not to wince as the points of his nails dug into his hand. Kellan released him and turned to Donna. "Donna Noble, my second." The redhead nodded, her gaze still fixed on Gwen. "Ianto and Andy have been working with us on a case, one that judging by the markings on this warehouse you should to be privy to."

"So if Red there is the angel, then you must be the demon. A Were of some sort I'm guessing," Owen said looking Kellan up and down and noting the claw-like nails.

"You must be Doctor Harper I take it?" Kellan replied with a smile, shaking the man's hand a bit more delicately. "Clancy and Williams spoke highly of you. Thanks for your help with that by the way. The werepanther was a cousin of mine, and could have ended up being a science experiment if you hadn't cooperated." Owen smiled back at him.

"So you're really a werewolf then?" Tosh asked, not quite believing it, despite the apparent angel that stood beside him.

"We Were's fall under the demon designation Miss Sato," Kellan said, raising her hand to his lips, "but don't hold it against us," he added with a wink causing Tosh to blush. Donna rolled her eyes.

"If you're quite done flirting, we need to get inside remember?" Donna chastised.

"So you're telling me that your team is made up of angels and demons?" Jack asked, getting frustrated. Kellan nodded. "Why doesn't Torchwood know about it, and what gives you the right to conscript my people?" Jack demanded turning his gaze to Ianto.

"Ianto was seconded while he was at Torchwood One," Kellan replied, not wanting to break Ianto's cover. "When these attacks came up, we pulled him back in for a fresh pair of eyes."

"And Andy?" Gwen asked, still put out that she was not the main contact on the case. Kellan stared back at her, his nose curling slightly in disgust as he smelled the scent of more than one male on her. Glancing to where Donna was still staring at her with open hostility, he chose not to mention it.

"Andy has worked with us before, and knows the area. He and Ianto were asked to help as we wanted to keep the investigation quiet," he answered, ending the discussion. They were wasting time and needed to move in before their presence was known.

Jack had stepped up to check the logo on the building. "This warehouse isn't even on the database, how did you know about it?" he asked, not liking the fact that there was a secret organization out there that he had no knowledge about, that apparently knew all about Torchwood.

"We didn't," Kellan replied. "We traced a lead here earlier this evening, and were about to go inside to investigate when we noticed the Torchwood logo. Consider it professional courtesy that we involved your team." Jack glared at the other man still not liking how nonchalant he seemed about meddling in Torchwood's affairs.

"Fine you didn't know about it," he conceded, "But now that you've found it, how do you plan on getting inside?" A noise sounded from in front of the warehouse, and immediately everyone's weapons were drawn. "Tosh, any idea what's inside?" he asked.

"Two life signs, including at least one non-human," she confirmed checking her PDA. She scanned the area again, and looked up at Ianto, startled. She consulted her PDA again before glancing back up to meet his pleading look, realizing he knew what she had found. She gave him a small nod and he smiled in thanks. The simple fact that she didn't out him or Andy; that she trusted him enough to wait for an explanation, made him more grateful than ever that she was his friend.

"Donna, resume your position above," ordered Kellan, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "Keep your comm. on, but stay silent. You're our backup in case we run into any trouble." She quickly unfurled her wings and ignoring the open mouthed looks from the Torchwood team, flew to the roof. "Captain, we were going to use this side door, but need to be quiet about it. Any suggestions?" Jack nodded to Toshiko, who pulled out the universal lock and placed it against the door. A series of clicks sounded and the door slid open. Kellan smiled at her in thanks, and slipped inside with the others right behind him.

* * *

They kept to the shadows, splitting into two groups and working their way through the warehouse to where lights surrounded a small lab on the far side. A cloaked figure in gray stood alongside an elderly woman in a lab coat reviewing some sort of data.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, sitting back to look at her companion. "I've done all I can, the degeneration can't be stopped."

"Try it again!" the cloaked man hissed, pulling her up by the front of her lab coat.

"DAX," she pleaded. "I warned you that once the degeneration started, nothing short of a transfusion from the other donor could stop it. There's nothing I can do." He held her a moment longer before dropping her to the floor in anger.

"Then I ask mother to bring him to me, and you _will_ find the cure!" he snarled at her.

"Please," she whimpered struggling to push herself to her knees. "I won't let you do this." She stood on wobbly legs and held up a gun she had hidden in her coat.

"You think you can stop me?" DAX laughed at her, raising a hand to freeze her in place. The woman struggled to break free, and DAX sauntered closer, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "You were so beautiful once; so pretty and pure," he said, grinning as she shuddered at his touch. "There isn't much left of you now, I doubt you will even be worth the feeding." He reached out to touch her forehead, but was interrupted when the main door of the warehouse burst open.

"DAX!" admonished a female voice. "What did I tell you about feeding on Miss Hallett?" Ianto flinched at the name, staring at the elderly lab tech. It had been two years since he had lost Lisa at Canary Wharf. The woman before him looked to be at least seventy, but the eyes were the same molten chocolate that he so vividly remembered.

"Lisa," he whispered, realizing that the woman was indeed Lisa Hallett. Tosh turned to look at him in concern, watching as Ianto's jaw clenched in anger. She put a hand on his arm, and he shook his head, trying to focus on what was happening in front of them.

Verity Cobblescratch approached carrying an unconscious man over her shoulders. DAX released Lisa and Verity deposited the man onto the table, gesturing for her to get to work. Lisa staggered forward, and Gwen gasped as the man's face came into view.

"Rhys!" she yelled, bursting from the shadows to confront them. Jack cursed and followed her, with the others close behind. Verity turned to confront them and laughed as she raised her hand and froze Gwen where she stood with a flick of her wrist.

"Torchwood!" Jack announced, stopping in front of her with his Webley raised. The rest of the group spread out behind him, weapons raised and ready to fire. Verity smiled in amusement and DAX moved to stand alongside her, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Division-9," Kellan stated as he came up beside Jack. "You're under arrest for stealing human souls and violating the Interspecies Act of 1609. You can come quietly, or if you resist, we will be forced to use all means at our disposal." He glanced towards Ianto, who had subtly shifted to the back of the group. They had agreed when they entered the warehouse that he and Donna would be the last line of defense in case the humans were captured.

"How quaint," Verity sneered back at him. "Working with humans. Did you really think I would let you harm my son?" She raised her hand again and ice crept across the floor freezing the team in place. At the last moment, Andy grabbed Tosh and slipped behind a nearby cylinder. Ianto caught his eye and gestured to the rafters. Andy nodded and pulled Tosh close as the two of them launched skyward.

"Poor little humans, it seems that some of your group decided to flee," she continued to taunt as the ice crept up from the floor. Jack let off a few desperate shots before the ice froze his arms in place. He looked over to Kellan, and noted that the werewolf was talking into his comm. giving directions to his team. As the ice crept over his face and he slipped into the dark, Jack prayed that they would be able to save them in time.

"Now then," Verity clapped her hands in glee. "Let's get back to work." Lisa shuffled over to the table drawing a vial of blood from Rhys and putting it through some tests. Ianto watched in silence, trying to figure out just how Rhys had gotten involved in this, when he heard Donna's voice.

"What the hell's going on down there?" she demanded over the comm. Ianto looked over to where Andy was perched beside him.

"Verity just arrrived with Rhys Williams in tow," he answered. "We're perched just below you and the rest of the team is frozen." He checked his watch. "We have about ten minutes left before the ice starts affecting their vital organs. It will take time to thaw them out, but I think I can do it if we have a distraction."

"Did you say Rhys was down there?" Donna asked. Before either of them could answer, the skylight slid open and Donna slipped through, floating down to perch alongside them.

"You can see him from here," Andy replied pointing to the examination table. Donna gasped, and he grabbed her arm, holding her back. "He doesn't remember Donna," he reminded her. "He may have been your best friend, but even if you save him, he won't know you. When he gave up his wings, he lost all knowledge of us." Ianto stared at Donna in surprise, realizing that the looks she had sent Gwen earlier had been about Rhys. He had only heard whispers about angels who gave up their wings, usually those who fell in love with their charges. Looking at Donna's anguished expression it suddenly it all made sense. He squeezed her hand in comfort and desperately tried to come up with a plan, knowing that if they didn't act soon, all was lost.

"Tosh did you bring anything that could keep DAX contained?" he suddenly asked, watching as Lisa finished her tests and conferred with Verity over the results.

"I can setup a small containment field," Tosh whispered back. "I brought a few pieces of tech with me, but none that will stand up to prolonged cold." Ianto watched as Verity smiled in satisfaction and Lisa prepared an inoculation of some sort, realizing that they needed to move soon if they were to have any chance at stopping them.

"Alright, we need to stop them from injecting whatever that is into DAX," Ianto said to the others. "I'll go in first. Once Verity is occupied, Donna, you get Rhys in the clear while Tosh and Andy contain DAX. Once he's secure, I free the others." Seeing them nod in agreement, and he smiled back. "On three; one…two…" Ianto disappeared and reappeared in mid air, throwing a fireball at the lab equipment, causing Verity to screech and Lisa to jump back as her equipment caught fire and the vial containing DAX's cure shattered on the floor.

"Jones," Verity hissed, throwing a volley of ice shards towards where he landed behind the frozen team. Ianto ducked and started thawing the team out, hoping that the resulting wave of heat would at least temporarily keep him from harm. Verity snarled in frustration and turned to Lisa. "Get another sample prepared, I'll deal with Jones and then we can proceed." Lisa didn't reply. She was too busy staring at Ianto, not moving until DAX shoved her back towards Rhys.

"You always were far too hot tempered for an ice demon," Ianto replied, dropping his glamour and igniting a ball of fire in his hand, quickly melting the ice around Kellan. The werewolf broke free, and Ianto tossed him several hand sized utility heaters to place below the others.

"Halfling scum! What right have you to judge me?" she screeched, following him as Ianto moved across the warehouse, pulling her away from the others. Ice crept across the floor and Ianto smirked as it melted before reaching him. Raising his hands, he concentrated and ignited a circle of flames around her.

"Now!" Ianto yelled, watching as Donna and Andy swooped down to free Rhys and trap DAX. Tosh landed in a barrel roll and slid a small box across the floor to land at DAX's feet. The stasis field, an amped up version of the one they had used on Carys, sprang up around him, trapping him where he stood. Andy helped Tosh to her feet and they ran to check on Lisa. Verity followed his gaze and growled in frustration as DAX pounded against the field walls. "I might be a Halfling," Ianto smiled back at her. "But I'll be damned if I let you harm anyone else." The flames surrounding Verity grew higher as he encased her in a cage of fire. She struggled to free herself, but he held on, infusing the cage with more heat until the ice on her skin began to melt. A growl rang out across the warehouse floor as DAX broke free of the stasis field, singeing his cloak in the process. Crushing the power source beneath his boot, he flung his cloak aside and leapt through the air on frost covered wings rushing to Verity's aid.

"Ianto!" Lisa cried out, pushing herself away from Tosh and running towards him.

"Oh isn't that sweet," DAX laughed, landing in front of her and sneering with a leaner, gray-skinned version of Rhys' face. "Still carrying a torch for our long lost boyfriend, are we?" He reached out to pick her up by the throat. "As if he would even touch you now, wrinkled and tainted by all you have done."

"I don't care about me," Lisa gasped, clawing at his hand. Ianto glanced between DAX and Verity, unsure of what to do. Lisa caught his eye and held his gaze. "All I care about is stopping you before you harm him or anyone else." DAX laughed again raising his other hand up to touch her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Lisa whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she turned from Ianto to stare back at DAX. As his hand touched her forehead and he started to drain her soul, Lisa's arm came up and she plunged a syringe into his neck. DAX screamed in pain and threw her across the room, falling to his knees in pain.

"Lisa!" Ianto yelled, releasing Verity and running to where Lisa had fallen. Andy ran to help him and the two of them carried her over to where Donna had pulled Rhys off the exam table and hidden behind a nearby cylinder.

"I-I 'm sorry I couldn't stop her," Lisa whispered, as Ianto tried to prop her up. Tosh scanned her and shook her head, realizing that as frail as she was, she would not survive her injuries. Ianto rocked her gently.

"The lab fire is getting bigger and Verity is trying to save him," Andy observed, watching as Verity crawled forward to cradle DAX in her arms. "It won't work," Lisa gasped, as she struggled to remain conscious. "I reverse engineered the cure he would have gotten from Rhys' DNA. It should accelerate the degeneration of his cells and finally put an end to this nightmare."

"And Rhys?" Donna asked, stroking the hair from his brow.

"I don't know," Lisa admitted, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Rest now," Ianto said, kissing her forehead. "I've got you." Lisa's eyes flicked open and she looked up at him.

"Always liked the human you better," she said with a tired smile. "Can you?" Before she finished the question, Ianto shifted back into human form and looked down at her, tears swimming in his now blue eyes. "There you are," she said with a smile. "I loved you so much. I'm sorry I never told you." Ianto watched as her eyes fluttered closed a final time. He leaned forward and kissed her gently before laying her back down. Wiping the tears from his eyes he looked up to see Tosh crying quietly beside him. She gave him a watery smile and he reached out to clasp her hand like a lifeline as she brushed away her own tears.

"Jones!" Kellan yelled as he attempted to fight off the ice that was rapidly undoing his work at thawing the team. Ianto scrambled up and ran forward, thawing out first Jack, then Owen, while Kellan placed the last two heaters under Gwen. Jack shook the ice from his coat and stepped quickly away from where it was starting to reform from Verity's attempts at reviving DAX.

A wail rang out across the warehouse floor and they turned to see DAX literally melting into water in Verity's hands. DAX gurgled in agony and his atoms split apart leaving a pool of brackish water around Verity's feet. She stared down at his empty clothes in disbelief before glancing up in anger. Ice started crawling up the sides of the warehouse, dropping the temperature as she unleashed her fury.

"You!" she screeched, looking to where Ianto stood. "This is your fault Jones!" She raised her arms and a blast of arctic wind hurtled towards them. Ianto quickly raised his own hands to put up a shield of fire to stop the onslaught.

"Get them out of here!" He shouted as he fought to keep the shield intact and cover their exit. Kellan grabbed Jack by the arm and pushed him towards where Gwen was struggling to free her feet from the ice. Jack fired a few shots at the base of the ice, before kicking it to break her free.

"Where's Rhys?" she asked, looking around in confusion. Jack pointed to where a now human looking Donna and Andy were carrying him out of the warehouse with Owen and Tosh in tow. Gwen started to follow, but turned back when she saw that Jack was staying behind.

"What about you?" she asked, dancing across the floor to keep the ever encroaching ice from trapping her again.

"I'm not leaving without him," Jack replied, moving to stand alongside Ianto. Gwen moved towards them and Kellan grabbed her arm

"Don't be a fool Miss Cooper," he said, dragging her towards the exit.

"But I can help!" Gwen protested.

"Enough lives had been lost today," he growled back at her. "And enough have been tainted by your misplaced pride. Now move!" Gwen stared back at him wide eyed before running to the exit.

"You should go sir," Ianto said, his arms shaking as he struggled to fight Verity off.

"Not happening," Jack replied, keeping his gun raised beside him.

"Do you know what this place is Jones?" Verity taunted increasing her onslaught and adding ice shards to the mix. "Torchwood made this place, the VEIL project was a storage house for those lost at Canary Wharf. All of the half-converted or missing were brought here, and kept in stasis. All of them perfectly preserved for future study." She gestured to the row up on rows of cylinders; tombs for Torchwood's fallen. "They were a fitting feast for my son as he rose from their ashes. Your Lisa has already become one of them, and soon you will join them!" The wind began to increase, putting out the fire that smoldered in the lab and coating the entire warehouse in ice. Ianto started to weaken as hail began to pelt him from all sides.

"I can't hold her off much longer Jack," he panted. "You need to get out of here now!"

"I have an idea," Jack replied. "Hang in there for a few more minutes, it's almost midnight." Ianto looked at him in confusion, and Jack winked. "Trust me." Ianto shook his head and gritted his teeth, struggling to hang on as he fell to one knee.

"One thing you forgot about this place Director," Jack shouted over the wind. "It's a Torchwood facility, and that means it's under Torchwood control." He raised his wrist strap and hit a few buttons.

"Manual override accepted, time flux engaged," called a computerized voice from the main lab terminal. Jack smiled as a time ripple filled the warehouse, throwing them all to the floor, and causing several of the canisters to topple to the ground. When the ripple stopped, Jack stood up and looked at his wrist strap confirming the time: midnight October 31. They had jumped ahead two days. Now he could only hope that the other part of his plan worked.

Verity moaned and got to her feet, glancing at her watch as it pinged the time. She glanced at it in disbelief before looking over to where Jack stood. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"Called in reinforcements," he answered, watching as the cylinders around him started to glow. Verity watched in horror as she realized what was happening. She flung up a shield of ice in vain, only to watch as it was torn down by the disembodied souls stolen by her son as they crossed over the veil of death to take their vengeance.

"No!" she screamed as they pulled at her clothes and scratched her face. "You're dead, leave me alone!" The souls screeched and surrounded her, pulling her up into the air in a swirl of darkness, before plunging back to the ground and disappearing with her into the shadows. As Jack watched, a single soul remained, walking towards him.

"Thank you," she said, as she came to a stop in front of him. Glancing down to where Ianto lay unconscious on the ground beside him, she became corporeal for just a moment, and as she knelt down to brush the hair from his forehead, Jack suddenly realized that this was the Lisa that Ianto had lost; young and beautiful, untainted by all that Verity had done. "Promise me you'll keep him safe," she asked, looking up at him. "He's a lot more vulnerable then he lets on."

"I will," Jack vowed, watching as she bent down and kissed his brow before straightening up to walk away. "Wait!" Jack called out, and she paused looking over her shoulder. "Is she truly gone?"

Lisa turned and smiled. "Verity won't be returning Captain, you can be sure of that," she answered before vanishing in a burst of light.

Jack reached down and pulled Ianto into his arms, checking his pulse and making sure he was still breathing, before bending down to cover his cold lips with his own. Jack reached inside and pushed some of his life force into Ianto's still form, and as he pulled back, watched in wonder as a golden shimmer hovered over Ianto a moment before slowly being absorbed. A few minutes later Ianto's eyelashes fluttered and he started to come around. Jack laughed in relief as blue eyes blinked open to stare back at him.

"I take it we won?" Ianto asked weakly, his voice hoarse.

Before Jack could answer, the security lock disengaged and doors to the warehouse rolled back, revealing Tosh and Owen.

"Oh thank God!" Tosh exclaimed, running forward. "It's been two days Jack! What the hell were you doing in here? We thought you were both dead." Jack helped Ianto to his feet just in time for Tosh to slam into him with a bone crushing hug, reassuring herself that he was alright.

"Well Tosh was worried anyway," Owen snarked. "I figured with immortal man and demon-boy at least one of you should have survived." Ianto stiffened and looked at Owen. "What? You think I didn't know?" he scoffed. "I do your medicals tea-boy. I've been around long enough to know what an extra chromosome or two looks like." Owen smirked and looked at Jack. "What I want you to know Harkness is why his look a lot like yours?"

Jack glanced at Ianto, taking in his confused expression, and decided that the two of them had a lot to discuss. But Owen interrupted him before he could reply.

"You'll definitely be answering some questions later," he said giving Jack a look that told him that this discussion was far from over. "But right now we need to head over to St. David's."

"What do you mean Owen?" Jack asked, suddenly worried that one of the team had been hurt.

"It's Rhys," Tosh answered. "He still hasn't woken up, and Andy's afraid that Donna might do something rash." Jack and Ianto exchanged a look and the four of them hurried out of the warehouse, hoping they weren't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter might push the R rating a bit over the top to NC-17, due to sexy times with boys in the second half.

**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

**

_St. David's Hospital_

_All Souls Day_

_Afternoon_

Twelve hours after Jack and Ianto emerged from the warehouse, the members of Torchwood Three and Division-9 were gathered in the hospital room of Rhys Williams. The neurologist assigned to his case had allowed the visitors to stay, seeing no harm in it given the patient's prognosis. There had been whispers amongst the nurses that they were special ops of some sort, and judging by the battle weary countenance of the seven people surrounding the bed, the rumors might not be far off. He had seen something similar during his tour in Afghanistan; a haunted sense of melancholy, as if they had seen something that scarred them far deeper than any wound. An involuntarily shiver crept down his spine, and he found himself hoping he would never know what they had seen to cause it. His pager went off and he gave Doctor Harper, the team's medic, a nod as he headed off to his next case, trusting him to answer the questions that were sure to follow once he left the room. As soon as the door closed, Owen picked up Rhys' chart, and checked it again, hoping in vain that there might be something they had missed.

"Is there anything else they can do?" Donna asked. Owen looked up at her hope filled gaze and back to the chart, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied until every avenue had been explored.

"Excessive irreparable brain damage," he read, looking over the charts. "What they aren't privy to is how it happened." He flipped the page and looked over the chemical composition of the blood test that had been done when Rhys was admitted. "Only massive doses of retcon over a sustained period could cause levels of B67 this high. I've only seen one other case with levels like this, and when the subject finally woke up, he was unresponsive and died a few hours later," he finished, remembering the drooling wreck of a man he had seen in the case files.

"So there's no cure then?" Donna queried, hanging on his every word. Owen glanced at Jack, who inclined his head, giving him the go ahead to tell her the truth.

"No, there isn't," Owen finally answered. "I'm sorry." Donna stared at him for a moment and then looked down to where Gwen lay curled up in an armchair beside the bed, having finally cried herself to sleep. Gwen hadn't taken Rhys' prognosis very well and blamed herself for his injuries, even though the others had assured her that Verity was to blame. Donna had surprisingly been the one to comfort her, and sat even now on the arm of the chair, watching over her as she slept. As Donna made up her mind that the time had come to act, she bent down and pulled the blanket up to cover Gwen's shoulders before standing up to face the others.

"Then there's only one solution," she stated, knowing that they would try and convince her otherwise. She had told them her plan the day before: If Rhys could not be saved by medical means, she would use all of her power to heal him, sacrificing her status as an angel and becoming human herself.

"Donna you can't," Andy pleaded. Donna merely crossed her arms, gearing up for a fight.

"I can and I will," she retorted, raising her chin in defiance. "He's my best friend and he gave up everything to be human. He was supposed to be happy; get married, have babies, the whole lot." She looked down to where Rhys lay in silence; wires and tubes attaching him to the monitors that kept him alive. "He didn't deserve to have some mental ice bitch trash his dreams," she whispered. "How can I just stand by and do nothing when I have a chance to save him?"

"Donna, you know the rules," Andy argued. "Once you do this, you'll forget everything, you can never come back."

"Mum and Gramps already agreed to retire early, so I won't be alone," she continued, not hearing him. "Never mind me. Rhys will get a chance at a normal life, and my family will be safe. The three of us will no longer be fighting for Heaven against Hell; we'll just be a boring family from Chiswick, going about our lives oblivious to the war around us." She looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "I do this one little thing and everyone wins. Isn't that good? Isn't that reason enough?" she asked. Seeing that he couldn't change her mind, Andy reluctantly agreed. Donna reached out and embraced her former partner, before drawing back and turning to Kellan to shake his hand. "Keep an eye on this one for me will you?" she asked, gesturing towards Andy.

"Between him and Jones, I have a feeling I'm going to be quite busy," Kellan replied with a smile, pulling her in for a hug before retreating to the back of the room.

Donna looked around to the others, smiling at them each in turn before her gaze fell on Jack. "Right then, I think it's only fair that I get a right proper snog before I go." Jack gave her a face splitting grin and stepped forward to oblige. Donna rolled her eyes, pushing past him to where Ianto stood leaning against the wall. "What about it demon boy? Care to test your no substance theory?" she asked, with a grin. Ianto stood up and straightened his tie.

"It would be my honor," he replied with a small bow.

"Good enough for me!" Donna exclaimed before grabbing him by the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. The kiss grew more heated and Jack narrowed his eyes as he noticed Ianto kissing her back with enough passion to make Toshiko blush. Just as both of them started to glow a bit, Donna pushed back, leaving Ianto swaying on his feet and grabbing onto the end of the bed to stay upright; his eyes glazed over and a dopey grin on his face.

"Candy floss my arse. Ha!" Donna exclaimed before turning round and making her way back to Rhys' bedside.

"Donna, you will always be the exception," Ianto replied with a grin. "Brandied cherries coated in hand crafted chocolate all the way," he added with a wink.

"Oi! Don't get any ideas Jones," she replied with a mock scowl. "That was a one-time offer. And for the record," she paused to look him up and down. "You're not so bad yourself." Ianto flushed and ducked his head in acknowledgement as Donna grinned back at him.

"Back to business then," Donna said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and bringing out her wings. "Best stand back you lot. Don't normally allow humans to see this, not sure what might happen." The rest of the group moved to the back of the room, and Donna placed a hand on Rhys' head and the other on his chest. As they watched, she closed her eyes to concentrate, and began to glow brightly. The light grew until they had to shield their eyes and only Andy remained watching. Donna held his gaze and smiled in happiness before bursting into a ball of light. As he watched, the ball hovered a moment before softly floating down into Rhys. Donna was gone.

* * *

Gwen had woken up with a start when the monitor alarms started blaring, and the others had quickly stepped aside to let the crash team get to work. Twenty minutes later, the majority of them had left, muttering about a miraculous recovery and cautioning the team to keep their visit short so that Rhys could rest. Gwen had surprised them all by never leaving his side and reassuring Rhys that she wanted to marry him as soon as he got out of the hospital, and damn the consequences. Rhys had spoken of a ball of light and a beautiful angel, and Ianto had noticed that other than Andy, only he and Kellan seemed to know what he was talking about. After their talk moved on to the upcoming wedding, Kellan had excused himself, citing a need to check on the case and went out into the hall to make a call.

"Looks like you got messed up in one of Torchwood spooky do's," Andy said soon after, doffing his PC cap as he came forward to welcome Rhys back. If his eyes looked a bit red-rimmed, no one mentioned it. "I need to file the police report with Jones and Kellan, make sure everything is handled, but if you stick with Owen here, you should be alright." Rhys looked to where Owen stood beside his bed, and nodded. Gwen thanked Andy for stopping by and he tipped his cap before making his way toward the door. Ianto followed him out to where Kellan waited in the hall.

"How is it that none of them remember Donna?" Ianto asked, glancing back into the room.

"Standard procedure," Andy replied sliding his hands into the pockets of his uniform. "Only other angels and Division-9 are allowed to know when an angel is reassigned. It's a safety precaution so that people like Verity can't get their hands on them."

"He's right," Kellan confirmed. "And the restrictions are going to get even tighter after this. All reassignment records are locked from here on out. You can be sure that nothing like this will ever happen again." Andy's airwave started squawking and he grimaced before turning it down.

"Sorry. I have shift in half an hour," he explained. Ianto nodded, he'd guessed when Andy had shown up at the hospital in uniform.

"No breaks for Cardiff's finest," Kellan replied with a grin. "Seriously though, both of the big bosses are impressed with the two of you. I'd like to offer you both permanent positions if you're interested?" Andy and Ianto exchanged a look.

"I think I'll stay where I'm at for now," Ianto replied, glancing over Kellan's shoulder to where Tosh was watching them with concern. Ianto gave her a small smile of reassurance and she smiled gently back.

"Can I think about it?" Andy asked unsure.

"Take all the time you need," Kellan said with a grin. "Even if you decide not to take it on full time, I'd still like to bring you in now and then as needed." Andy smiled and glanced at Ianto.

"I think I can speak for Andy, when I say that we'd both like that," Ianto replied, turning away from the window.

"Well then gents, paperwork to do," Kellan replied, shaking both of their hands. "Try and stay out of trouble won't you?" he added with a wink before taking his leave.

"Alpha -186 this is control," called dispatch over Andy's airwave.

"I best take this," Andy said, before heading towards the lifts. At the end of the hallway, he stopped and turned back. "We still on for Tuesday then?"

"10PM at the Purgatory. Wouldn't miss it," Ianto replied with a smile.

"Catch ya later mate," Andy replied, smiling back at him before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"You alright?" asked Jack as he stepped into the hall. Ianto turned and saw the worried expression on his face. They had been so busy helping Kellan with the cleanup and dealing with Rhys' prognosis, that they hadn't had a chance to actually talk about the revelations of the past couple of days. Though he knew that they had a lot to discuss, right now Ianto was too bloody tired to care.

"Right as it can be sir," he replied with a tired smile. "If you don't mind, I'm knackered and haven't slept in days. Mind if I head home?"

"I'll drive," Jack replied. "Give me a moment to round up Owen and Tosh. Rift be damned, we're all taking tomorrow off."

* * *

Jack dropped off Owen and Tosh, before turning towards Ianto's flat.

"Actually, you need to head a bit north of Portcanna Fields," Ianto corrected him. "I moved while you were gone with the Doctor."

Jack started, realizing that even though they had renewed their relationship and been on a few dates since he got back, he had no idea that Ianto had moved. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing about yet another important facet of his lover's life. When he was young, Great-Gran had warned him that because of his nature, the only way he would ever find true happiness was if he found another that shared their bloodline. Glancing over to where Ianto stared out the window, he realized that it was quite possible that he had. But even if Ianto was all Jack suspected, everything depended on whether or not he was willing to give Jack a chance. If he wanted a real relationship with him, Jack would have to make an effort; Ianto did not have to settle for an inconsiderate lover. With his mind reeling in possibilities, he followed Ianto's directions on autopilot, only rousing from his reverie when they pulled up in front of a two story brick terraced house on a quiet street.

"This is me," Ianto said, turning to unbuckle his seatbelt. As he went to close the door, he stopped when he saw Jack staring back at him, looking unsure. "Do you want to come in?" he finally asked breaking the silence. A smile spread across Jack's face as he killed the engine.

Ianto let him in and shut the door behind them. He quickly emptied his pockets on a table in the entry way, toeing off his shoes and socks before loosening his tie and tossing his battered suit jacket onto the leather couch in the lounge. As he headed for the kitchen, Jack took off his greatcoat and bent down to quickly untie his boots. Standing up he followed the sounds of jars clinking until he reached the kitchen where Ianto was rummaging in the icebox.

"I've got water, beer, some juice…" Ianto rattled off as he heard Jack approach.

"Water's fine," Jack answered, watching as Ianto bent over and pulled two bottles of water from the door, oblivious to how the pinstripes of his trousers accentuated the contours of his arse.

Ianto stood up, kicking the door closed with his bare foot, and turned to find himself flush against Jack, clutching the bottles of water between their chests like a shield. Before he could react, Jack leaned forward and cupped his face with both hands and pulled Ianto to him. Jack kissed him slowly, tenderly, gradually deepening the kiss, finally slipping back and leaving Ianto breathless.

"I want to see you," Jack whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips again, not stopping until the two of them had to come up for air. He rested their foreheads together as they attempted to catch their breath. "No more hiding," Jack said brushing his lips against Ianto's as he spoke. "Tomorrow we can talk about the rest, but tonight, I just want to be with you, _all _of you. I don't want either of us to hold back anymore. Not now that I know I don't have to." He kissed him a final time to drive his point home, throwing into it all of the hope he had for what the future might hold. When he released him, Ianto stood with his eyes closed, still clutching the water bottles, and breathing heavily. Jack stepped back and reached up to stroke his face, letting him take his time to respond, and Ianto leaned into it, kissing his open palm and opening his eyes.

"Well then," he finally replied, backing away to set the water bottles down on the kitchen table. As he turned back, he grasped Jack by his braces and pulled him close. Staring deep into his eyes, Ianto leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Upstairs, second door on the left," he whispered, flicking his tongue out and running it over Jack's lip before biting his own in anticipation. "Catch me if you can," he breathed out with smirk. Jack leaned forward to kiss him and found himself falling forward through a cloud of brimstone. Laughter echoed down the stairs and Jack tore after him with a growl, tearing off his clothes as he went.

Bursting through the bedroom door, and found Ianto standing in wait at the foot of the bed, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers. His hands rested lightly on his hips, his now crimson skin accentuating his lean yet well muscled frame. Jack felt himself harden as he took in the sight, and Ianto raised an eyebrow, his tail flicking back and forth in amusement at his reaction.

"Either you have a sock fetish you never told me about, or you might want to remove those," Ianto finally said, curling his ebony lips into a smirk as he looked at Jack's feet.

Jack looked down and cursed as he saw he was still wearing his socks. Quickly discarding them, he moved forward, reaching up to touch Ianto's horns before pulling his hand back to ask permission.

"May I?" he breathed. Ianto nodded, and Jack began to trace his way down Ianto's body, mapping his way with his hands; cataloguing each response as he felt his way down the twists of his horns, to the sides of his face, brushing his thumb across his lips and continuing down his chest and stomach until they came to rest on Ianto's hips. He paused, noticing that Ianto's eyes had slipped closed, and he was biting his lip, his hands clenched at his sides as his struggled to keep his breathing even. Jack slid his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and slowly slid them down, reaching around to feel Ianto's tail caressing his fingers as it slid out the back. He slid them slowly down his long legs, and stepped back a moment to admire the view as they fell into a pool of silk at his feet.

"Red is definitely your color," Jack breathed as he bent down to kiss his way up crimson calves, tracing lips and tongue up the back of his thighs, and running his hands up to caress Ianto's arse. As he scraped his nails up his back, he paused to stroke his pert tail, uncoiling it and taking the point of it into his mouth. He suckled it a moment before running his tongue across it and nipping the tip, causing Ianto to cry out and turn around.

"My turn," Ianto growled, as he crushed their lips together. Jack gasped and wrapped a leg up around Ianto's waist, his entire body burning with the need to feel Ianto's skin against his own. Ianto grinned, and keeping his arms around Jack's waist, stepped back far enough to throw him down onto the bed. Panting, Jack pushed himself up on his elbows, watching as Ianto stalked towards him, his onyx eyes glittering in the half light as he crawled panther-like towards him. Licking his way up the inside of one leg and then the other, he flicked over Jack's cock with his tongue, before settling between his legs and resting their erections against one another. Jack leaned back as Ianto bent down and nipped and licked first one nipple then the other, causing Jack to arch towards him in response and release a blast of pheromones.

"Playing dirty are we?" Ianto asked, as his tail wrapped itself around their erections and held them together. Jack looked up at him with eyes so lust blown that the whites could barely be seen. Onyx looked into deepest blue, and Ianto smiled, releasing some of his own pheromones into the air, watching as Jack sniffed, realizing what he had done.

"Oh Gods," Jack moaned as he started grinding their erections together, relishing the friction of tail against flesh. "Please tell me that you can do that all the time. I haven't smelt pheromones that strong in over a century." Ianto smirked and increased them. Jack's eyes flew open in surprise as he mouthed the word more? And stared at Ianto in disbelief, only pausing a moment before grabbing him by the hair and capturing his mouth with his own as he began to thrust in abandon.

"Don't. Come. Yet," Ianto panted, tearing his mouth away and unwrapping his tail, causing Jack to whimper in protest. Sliding his way down Jack's body, Ianto held Jack's gaze as he flicked his tongue out to lick the pre-cum off his aching cock.

"Ianto please," Jack begged holding his gaze, watching as those ebony lips slid downward, engulfing him completely. Ianto moved his mouth up and down tantalizingly slow, his tongue teasing and caressing its way along his shaft until Jack started thrusting up to meet each downward stroke. Jack was already so close it was only a matter of moments and a swift downward stroke before he came hard and deep, spilling himself into Ianto's hot mouth, watching as his tongue slipped out to lick him clean. Ianto sat back on his heels and pulled Jack up, kissing him softly as they both panted for breath.

"Turn around," he instructed, and Jack complied, Ianto keeping him up on his knees and holding his back against his chest. "Close your eyes," Ianto whispered, peppering kisses along Jack's neck. Jack obeyed and felt Ianto run a hand down his back, turning at the curve of his arse to slide underneath and allow his fingers began stroking feather light circles along his entrance. As they did, Jack felt a tingling sensation work its way inside of him; filling him with a warm sensation as it prepared him, sliding deep inside until he felt it pulse against his prostate.

"How?" Jack gasped as his eyes flew open in surprise, and he began to harden once more. Ianto chuckled.

"One of the perks of having an incubus for a lover," he whispered, bringing his arm back up and turning Jack's mouth towards his. As they kissed, Jack felt Ianto pushing against him, and lifting himself up on his knees, he raised himself up ever so slightly, feeling the head of Ianto's cock rest against his entrance. "Are you ready?" Ianto asked, his chest heaving with the effort of holding back. Jack nodded, and as he lowered himself down, Ianto thrust upward and the two of them stilled. As the two of them began to move, Jack reached back and began to stroke Ianto's horns, smirking to himself as his lover let out a gasp of surprise and arched into his hands. Ianto's tail whipped around to wrap itself around Jack's shaft, and soon they found a rhythm; each of Ianto's upward thrusts against Jack's prostate being met with a downward stroke by Jack's hands along his horns, and a simultaneous movement by Ianto's tail.

Pheromones filled the air, blending a mixture of scents, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge. Jack felt like his skin was on fire, each and every place where their bodies touched was burning with want, with only one need: to touch his lover. Their movements became erratic, and with a combined moan of ecstasy they came together, causing a burst of red and gold energy to engulf them. Sated and spent, the two lovers fell onto the bed in a tangle of red and bronze limbs, each trying to catch their breath, but not ready to let go of the other. Jack smiled as he watched his demon lover flip onto his back and run a hand through his hair. Tracing his fingers lazily over his bare skin, he watched as the shimmer of red and gold played over Ianto's skin, and smiled to see the room hanging heavy with their combined sexually energy, prolonging the afterglow.

"You've been holding out on me," Jack accused, and Ianto turned to kiss him, barely containing a smirk of satisfaction.

"Won't happen again," he promised, falling back against the pillows. "You didn't happen to bring that water up did you?" He asked, suddenly thirsty. Jack shook his head and Ianto groaned. "Be right back." He disappeared in a cloud of brimstone; reappearing a moment later at the foot of the bed with two bottles of water.

"Now_ that_ is seriously hot," Jack leered, sitting up to take the proffered bottle and gulping it down.

"If you think that's good, wait until I show you what the tail can _really_ do," Ianto purred, taking a sip of his own water before throwing it off to the side and crawling back onto the bed.

Jack bit back a moan as he watched him advance. He had no idea what the future might hold, but he knew one thing for sure: with Ianto at his side, the possibilities seemed endless.

Finis

* * *

_Incubus Jones will return in February with: Hart, Strings, and Other Fun Things._

_Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
